


Love is Blind

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Scis & Spies, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Not for the first time that evening, Bobbi wondered just what in the hell she’d gotten herself into.It had been an innocent comment that had spun out of control, something said off-handedly that had resulted in her having her hands bound to their headboard and a blindfold - one of Fitz’ old ties - wrapped around her eyes firmly enough to keep her from seeing the others. That alone would be enough to make her twitchy, but the cool air against her bare, heated skin put her over the edge into hypervigilance. She strained her ears to hear where they were to no avail.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into Scis & Spies for day 6 of Kinktober. 
> 
> Today's prompt: Blindfolded

Not for the first time that evening, Bobbi wondered just what in the hell she’d gotten herself into. 

It had been an innocent comment that had spun out of control, something said off-handedly that had resulted in her having her hands bound to their headboard and a blindfold - one of Fitz’ old ties - wrapped around her eyes firmly enough to keep her from seeing the others. That alone would be enough to make her twitchy, but the cool air against her bare, heated skin put her over the edge into hypervigilance. She strained her ears to hear where they were to no avail. 

“Breathe, Bobbi.” She lifted her head in the general direction of Jemma’s voice. She was in the armchair at the foot of the bed, which meant she had a perfect view of Bobbi’s nude form. The knowledge sent a thrill for her that slicked her cunt and tightened her nipples. “You need to breathe and relax into it. It’s meant to be fun after all.”

That was easy enough for Jemma to say. She loved it when any of the three of them tied her down and made her squirm, but for Bobbi, it didn’t feel as natural. She liked knowing what was coming so she could come out on top. That was the natural order of things. 

Still, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes - pointless as that was - and did her best to do as Jemma had directed. This would be fun. All she had to do was sit back and try not to lose her mind as Fitz and Hunter competed to see who could get her off first. Piece of cake. 

She heard a click and the gentle buzz of a vibrator just as the mattress dipped on either side of her and pressed her hips upward, automatically seeking contact with the toy. All she got was a soft, feminine chuckle in response. 

“That’s for me,” Jemma informed her. “Since you and the men are... _ occupied _ at the moment, I’ll be taking care of things myself.”

Before Bobbi could fully appreciate the mental image of Jemma, nude with her leg slung over an arm of the chair and a vibrator teasing between her thighs, she felt two pairs of lips brush over her skin, one just above her breasts, the other against her belly. She moaned softly and pulled at her bindings in a futile attempt to get closer as her last bit of stoicism was burned away by need. 

She belatedly remembered that she was meant to be identifying which man was doing what, but the pleasure of it was nearly overwhelming. It was only when she set her teeth in her lower lip and tried to focus, hoping for any kind of clue. The scratch of their stubble, the pressure of their lips, the calluses on their hands, absolutely nothing gave them away. All three of them were working together to drive her mad and Bobbi absolutely loved it. 

After another moment she gave up and relaxed into the mattress. She would let herself be carried away by the sensation of wet, hot mouths on her, one suckling at her nipple while the other nipped at her hip bones and used his shoulders to part her thighs. Bobbi gave in, rolling her hips in time with the buzzing from Jemma’ vibrator to meet a demanding tongue while the mouth at her breast made her moan loud and long. Eventually, everything dropped away but the sensations her lovers stirred in her, leaving her concerned with little else than her climax and taking as much as she could from them. 

She ground down against the fingers between her thighs, begged one or both of them to just take her already, eagerly opened her mouth when she felt the head of a cock against her lips. They kept her going until she was strung out and then they pressed her further, pinning her between them and taking turns fucking her until she was nearly delirious with pleasure. It was only when she’d gone completely limp, her body depleted of energy, that they all collapsed onto the mattress. 

The kisses were tender now and brushed over her cheeks, neck, and shoulders, the kind of kisses that helped Bobbi center herself between the boys. She hadn’t realized how the stress of the job had been getting to her until they had so thoroughly knocked it all out of his mind. 

She’d even managed to forget about Jemma until she heard the vibrator click off and hit the bottom of the garbage can they kept for used toys, felt her weight dip the mattress as she crawled between Bobbi and Fitz (she thought it was Fitz at least, his touch had been so much more precise than Hunter’s) to wrap around her. Bobbi leaned into her touch, humming in contentment at the four of them being so comfortably twined together. 

“So, do you know who’s who?” Jemma teased even as she reached up to remove the cuffs the boys had long before taken from Bobbi’s wrists. “Should we take the blindfold off and see if you’re right?”

“Fuck that,” Bobbi said with a good-natured laugh. “With it or without it, I’ve got everything I need.”


End file.
